I Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by XiaoBai
Summary: *UPDATE* Chapter 6: Spinel's Discovery. Sakura's feelings for Syaoran had been taken away by the Void Card, Syaoran's going on a major break down soon. What is this spell Spinel heard from Syaoran and Eriol's conversation?? Read to find out. R&R!!!!!!
1. Syaoran's Misery

Normal text  
  
"Speaking"  
  
//Thinking//  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
* Stress/emphasis *  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DON"T own CCS. That's final.  
  
And now… please enjoy this story that I had written.  
  
  
  
1 I Just Want You To Know Who I Am…  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Syaoran's misery  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………  
  
RRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!  
  
  
  
BAM!!  
  
  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
  
  
//Stupid clock…Hey, how did it drop onto my head? Oh well…if it's any of that Eriol's trick, I'm going to kill him man…//  
  
  
  
//Then again, he might be trying to cheer me up…//  
  
  
  
I stare at the clock. It's 6 am. *VERY * early… " Hm…better go change…got a big day ahead…" I muttered to myself.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo had been trying to cheer me up these few days. Although they didn't work very well, I sort of touched me…as…well, they are *concern * for me.  
  
The reason why they are cheering me up will be known in a few minutes time.  
  
As I walked to the school lockers, I saw her. Kinomoto Sakura, a girl who was once the person that I loved the most, of course, she is *still * the one that I loved the most.  
  
  
  
But…  
  
  
  
Due to that stupid troublesome card that appeared during the summer holidays when we were in the 6th level at our elementary school, which means we were 12, my beloved Sakura had forgotten all about her feelings for me… Eriol had fly over to Japan immediately and tried to reverse back the spell. But he couldn't.  
  
  
  
So, as Eriol said, we had to take everything step by step, as we don't know when something would happen.  
  
  
  
And this day happens to be a day I'll never forget…  
  
  
  
Plus, to make the title fits, my misery is that I can't…well…share my love with Sakura, but instead, watch her as she said, " Syaoran-kun is my best friend". This sentence *almost * made me cry.  
  
  
  
But I didn't. What do you expect? Ever heard of the Chinese term Nan Ren Liu Xie Bu Liu Lei? It means that guys would rather get themselves injure than cry.  
  
  
  
Interesting?  
  
  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… …………………………………….  
  
  
  
" Syaoran-kun," Sakura said.  
  
" Yep?" I said, giving her the best smile I could muster. Sakura had showed some effect of memory change when she suddenly started calling me "Syaoran- kun". And to me, Tomoyo and Eriol, it was a very GREAT thing.  
  
" Ano…Tomoyo-chan had told me to ask you on this math question…" Sakura said, consulting her papers.  
  
Good old Tomoyo. Trust her to be the one thinking of these things. Oh well, I should thank her some time later.  
  
" Well…." And I started explaining the problem to Sakura.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo had told me that Sakura think that I'm a boy with a really kind heart. I was *overjoyed * of course. Eriol had told Yue and Kero, that sulky face guy and the stuff toy, to observe Sakura's actions. Kero had tried telling Sakura to predict using the cards, but she didn't. And I don't know why….  
  
  
  
RRRINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
Here goes the bell and here goes Sakura running for her bag and dashing out to the library, as Tomoyo had said.  
  
  
  
I decide to wait for her so that I can make sure she arrived safely at home. Don't know why but there is this really strange aura lurking around the neighborhood these days…and it has a tint of evil in it. Hm…Must be careful…  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………...  
  
  
  
Ah yes, here comes Sakura, dashing for the gate.  
  
Whoosh!  
  
  
  
And she dashed pass me, yelling a " MA TAS TA!!! SYAORAN-KUN!!".  
  
  
  
And I smiled at this. Sakura is ever so cute and active.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, I sensed that aura lurking around the ground underneath Sakura. I made a dash for her, and pushed her out of the way before the thingy came crashing out of the ground.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked terrified.  
  
  
  
" Daijoubu, Sakura?" I asked worriedly.  
  
" H-Hai…Syaoran-kun, Arigato…" Sakura stammered.  
  
I smiled at her and accepted her thanks.  
  
  
  
And all this happened in a minute.  
  
  
  
The thingy was a thing that looks between a monster and the Firey Card.  
  
  
  
Dammit.  
  
  
  
I quickly send a mind message to Eriol and manage to jump out of the way of the monster's claws, carrying Sakura in my arms.  
  
  
  
Sakura used her Jump Card and jumps to a high fence.  
  
  
  
Big mistake. If I were still my old self, I would have shouted " BAKA!"  
  
  
  
But since I'm *not * my old self, I jumped up beside her and carry her out of danger *again *.  
  
  
  
And once again, she muttered her thanks.  
  
  
  
" Sakura-chan!" We heard Tomoyo yelled. Sakura turned and smile happily as she sees Tomoyo and Eriol running towards us.  
  
  
  
She was about to say something when I notice that the monster had disappeared. I looked up into the air, saw the monster flying down with its claws shining in front of it, and manage to push Sakura out of the way.  
  
  
  
But, it got me instead. I felt a white hot pain on my left arm and leg but I manage to stab the monster dead before the whole world turns black and I could hear no more.  
  
To be continued…  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………...  
  
  
  
HI GUYS!!  
  
This is my third story and I really hope you will like it ^_^  
  
I really hope to get 2 or more reviews…. Please?  
  
Anyway, previews of the next chapter: Sakura's Problem.  
  
" Oh my, Syaoran-kun is injured because of me…Hoe…what am I to do? HHOOOEE!!! The monster came back again! But…. why is Syaoran-kun doing out of his bed and trying to rescue me? Oh no! I can't get him injured again! What am I to do???"  
  
So tune in next time on " I Just Want You To Know Who I Am"  
  
Hon Na Na!! 


	2. Sakura's Problem

Normal text  
  
"Speaking"  
  
//Thinking//  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
* Stress/emphasis *  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own CCS…ok?  
  
And now, for the story…  
  
  
  
1 I Just Want You To Know Who I Am…  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Sakura's Problem  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
1.1 Oh no…Syaoran-kun…  
  
  
  
" Sakura-chan, quickly, you had to use the Time card! It'll stop his wound from deteriorating!  
  
I got out the card immediately and stopped the time. Then, we send Syaoran to the hospital and then I defreeze the time.  
  
Luckily, we were on time.  
  
  
  
Hoe…  
  
  
  
" Sakura," Kero-chan said. He's worried for me as usual. Well, since after I seal the Void card.  
  
  
  
But, Void doesn't seems to be happy.  
  
  
  
She kept on saying that part of her body is not there…  
  
  
  
And I wonder why.  
  
  
  
I also had a feeling that I …that I had forgotten something important…it's not that kind of forget like when you forget to bring something…it's like someone had erased part of your memories.  
  
  
  
I didn't tell Kero-chan about this as he would probably do a Major Freak Out thingy…and I didn't tell Yue-san to. He would probably tell Kero-chan about it.  
  
  
  
Yet. I really wanted to let it out.  
  
  
  
Maybe I'll tell Tomoyo-chan about it…oh well. Had to go and buy flowers to visit Syaoran-kun.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………  
  
  
  
" Syaoran-kun! Daijoubu desu ka?" I asked worriedly the first thing I saw him.  
  
Syaoran-kun's face suddenly turned red! Oh my, is he having a fever? Hoe…  
  
" Syaoran-kun? Are you having a fever?" I asked worriedly again.  
  
And Syaoran-kun turned away and muttered a single word, " No."  
  
  
  
I smiled at this. At least he would be well in a few days without a fever.  
  
  
  
I put the flowers in a vase and sat beside him. He turned around, stared at the flowers, and then muttered thanks.  
  
I smiled at him again. " I REALLY hope you will get well soon, Syaoran- kun."  
  
Syaoran-kun smiled at me and said thanks to me.  
  
  
  
Oh my…his smile is so…so…gentle…Hoe…  
  
  
  
We stared at each other for a minute, then, my hand phone rang.  
  
It was Kero-chan. Seems to me that he's being bullied by Yue-san again…  
  
  
  
I sighed, and then looked at Syaoran-kun with an apologetic look. But he smiled at me again and said that it's all right.  
  
Smiling really happily, I said goodbye to him and then made my way out of the hospital.  
  
Demo wa, I sensed something as I came out of the hospital.  
  
And it seems to me that it is under me…  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………  
  
  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Came the sound of the lamppost as it falls on the ground.  
  
I had escape danger in a matter of minutes.  
  
Stupid monster…why does it choose this time to come? Oh well, better tell Eriol-kun, Kero-chan and Yue-san about this… Oh no, here comes another arm…and it's full of claws….  
  
" Jump!" I yelled for my card and I jumped to safety.  
  
  
  
And thus, I kept on jump and dodge the stupid claws.  
  
Suddenly, lightning came shooting down, hitting the monster.  
  
I turned around and saw who I had expected is.  
  
  
  
Syaoran-kun.  
  
  
  
I quickly ran to him and support him before he went crashing to the group.  
  
" Syaoran-kun! Aren't you supposed to be in your bed?" I reprimanded him.  
  
But Syaoran-kun didn't reply me. He grabbed hold of me and jumped as the monster came swooping down at us, it's claws digging a really large whole on the ground. Oh great, I would had to use the Earth card later…  
  
  
  
Wait a minute, Earth Card?  
  
  
  
I smacked my forehead. How could I have forgotten about it!  
  
Taking out my four element cards, Wood, Water, Earthy and Firey, I call them out and toasted the monster in a few minutes time.  
  
  
  
Then, I waited for Syaoran-kun to reprimand me on my battle concept. He would usually say, " Baka! Why did you jump onto the fence? Why didn't you use the element cards early?"  
  
  
  
Instead of that, he gave me a weak smile, and then muttered, " Good job".  
  
  
  
Then, he falls over in a faint.  
  
  
  
Eriol-kun arrived just at that time. He was about take Syaoran-kun back to the hospital when Syaoran-kun muttered that he want to go home.  
  
  
  
And so we took him home.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………  
  
  
  
From what I had heard from Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun seems to have exhaust himself by using the lightning spell and also by jumping about.  
  
  
  
So, he would have to take a few days to recover.  
  
  
  
But the problem is that there is no one at his home to take care of him. Tomoyo-chan said she couldn't as her aunt is visiting them. I couldn't as Oniichan would be flaming. So Eriol took him to his house.  
  
  
  
And I think it was a bad idea…  
  
  
  
Hoe…  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………  
  
  
  
KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!  
  
So, how's it? Stupid? Lame?  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I won't be posting if there is less than 4 reviews!!  
  
And now…Previews for the next chapter: Eriol's Amusement  
  
" I had always wondered why Tomoyo-chan had thought Syaoran-kun as 'cute'. And now I know why. Hehehe…maybe…I should play a *little * trick on my cute descendent…MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
So please remember to review!!!  
  
  
  
HON NA NA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Eriol's Amuzement

Normal text "Speaking" //Thinking// (Author's notes) * Stress/emphasis *  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't get it. Everyone one knows that CCS belongs to Clamp. So it's no use that I am to say that I own them. Right? So what the hell is *this * disclaimer used for, eh? And the song Cardcaptors, or Cardcraptors belongs to some other stupid company for dubbing it until like that . . .  
  
And guys, the turkey incident belongs to Dr.M, if u wanna read what is it, go read 'Then Yue says, " Bring It On"' It's very funny. ^_^  
  
And now, for the story.  
  
  
  
I Just Want You To Know Who I Am.  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 2: Eriol's Amusement ............................................................  
  
" Hehehehehehehe....."  
  
  
  
  
  
I sniggered to no on in particular as I got this really evil plan.  
  
A nice little trick to play on my cute descendent and plus, it would make him smile.  
  
Ah . . . when evil geniuses work out their brains and think, they always come up with a nice plan.  
  
Although I would much preferred to use the turkey incident on him . . .  
  
" Spinel, come here for a moment, will you." I called to Spinel.  
  
" Hai!" Came that nice soothing elegant voice I had created.  
  
A moment later, Spinel was perched on the window sofa.  
  
" Ah, Spinel. Do you think it would be a good idea if I would use the turkey incident on my cute descendant?" I inquired him.  
  
  
  
Spinel considered for a minute before answering.  
  
" As much as I had wanted, Master, I still think it is unadvisable to use it. Firstly, we'll have to use the Loop card. Secondly, I don't think Li- san would be very happy as he doesn't have the mood, and the energy."  
  
I considered this theory too.  
  
" Hm . . . Yes Spinel, you might be right . . . how's he?"  
  
" He's all right. Snoring in one of the upstairs room."  
  
I smiled. At least he won't be able to hear what I'm coming up next.  
  
As Spinel and I poke our heads together to think about any possibility that this plan could be improved, Nakuru, as usual, came bouncing, with a long length of ribbon, and a bag of sweets in her hands of course.  
  
Hm . . . wonder what that ribbon is used for . . .  
  
Anyway, Spinel went off for his daily routine of flying *exercise *.  
  
  
  
............................................................  
  
  
  
" Ah yes, Miss Tomoyo. Yes, yes . . . I understand. You would be able to make it, I suppose, Miss Tomoyo? Yes? Well-"  
  
" What are you up to now, Hiragizawa?" Came a voice behind me and interrupted my conversation with Tomoyo-chan.  
  
I turned around and the person I had expected.  
  
  
  
My cute little descendant, Li Syaoran.  
  
  
  
I smiled happily at him at the thought of the nice little plan I had for him.  
  
" Yes? My cute little descendant? I'm having a little conversation now, so it's rude to interrupt." I said innocently, pointing at the phone.  
  
  
  
Then, I heard Tomoyo-chan giggled at the other end.  
  
Ah . . . what a nice sound to hear . . . Ahem . . . anyway, my cute descendant gave me a rather scary look that seems to say ' I'm going to kill you' repeatedly.  
  
  
  
Then I snorted.  
  
Nakuru must had been doing it again . . . now I know what the ribbon is for.....  
  
  
  
She had given Syaoran a nice red bow in the hair.  
  
  
  
It's a trick she used to do on me on April Fool's Day. But after a few years, I finally decided to put a charm on my head. And Nakuru in the end had her hands tied up with the ribbon.  
  
  
  
Funny incident I must say.  
  
I take another look at Syaoran-kun.  
  
  
  
Then, I can't hold it any longer.  
  
  
  
I burst into fits of laughter. Tomoyo-chan, who heard me laugh, said a hastened good-bye and hung up.  
  
  
  
Syaoran-kun scowled even more and narrowed his eyes.  
  
I clutched my sides as I felt them cracking.  
  
Then, with a wave of my hand, that bow disappeared.  
  
  
  
What to do? I had to save my own head from being tear out. Anyway, do you know that when a wild wolf is angered, it can tear a black bear into million pieces! (Eriol: *Shakes finger *But I'm not a black bear! Syaoran: Am TO! Eriol: Am NOT! ) Yamazaki had proved it correct.  
  
Syaoran stared at me and then, lifted an eyebrow.  
  
" Hiragizawa, are you up to something?"  
  
I smiled innocently at this, " Why, aren't I *always * up to something? In you opinion?"  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes, " You *are * always up to something . . . even when you are sick!"  
  
I blinked. Twice.  
  
" You mean the time when Sakura-chan was ill? (Please refer to the manga volume 8) Oh . . . hehehe . . . uh well, cause I'm the greatest at that time, my cute little descendant."  
  
" You are lying!" Syaoran said, turning around and walking away, and then he paused again, turned around to face me, and said, " And stop calling me that!"  
  
  
  
With that, he walked off.  
  
" Call you what, my cute little descendant?" I called after him, chortling.  
  
  
  
" Hiragizawa! Don't * force * me!" Came the angry reply.  
  
" Force you what? Have dinner with me?" I called back again, this time with a hint of laughter.  
  
" AARRGG!!!!!!"  
  
............................................................  
  
" Hehehehehehe....."  
  
I sniggered to no one in particular.  
  
Li Syaoran was standing there looking stunned.  
  
Oh my god . . . at this rate, I'm going to get a heart attack, that's if I kept on laughing like that.  
  
" Hehehehehehe."  
  
" HIRAGIZAWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Uh oh.  
  
" Can I help you with anything, my cute descendant?" I said, edging my way out of the door.  
  
" What in the *whole * world did you do to my CLOTHES!!!" Syaoran said, with real hot fire raging behind him.  
  
  
  
He would burn down the house if they were real fire.  
  
  
  
I sweat dropped. " I swear I didn't do anything to your clothes! Really!"  
  
" Then what's *this *?" Syaoran fumed, tossing a trunk of clothes at me.  
  
I dodged the in coming trunk and then jumped at the sound it made when it made it's landing on the floor.  
  
  
  
Oh my beautiful wooden floor . . . a floor made of real teak wood. Cost me thousands, you know, this floor . . .  
  
  
  
I decide to take my attention from the floor to look at the clothes.  
  
  
  
And I snorted again.  
  
  
  
Must be Nakuru and Spinel's ideal again . . .  
  
The clothes of my cute little descendant had been dyed . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
Orange.  
  
  
  
Yes. Bright and yellowy orange.  
  
It was yet another April Fools' trick that was done together by Spinel and Nakuru, only that they dyed my clothes pink...  
  
It's rather rare to see those two so cooperative.  
  
Ahem.anyway, back to the poor little wolf, who is particular fuming with red fire now.  
  
Syaoran is staring at me with an alarming look.  
  
  
  
If looks could kill.  
  
I stared at the clothes once more, and then I couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
  
  
I burst into peals of laughter again.  
  
Syaoran gave me his 'Death Glare . Full Blast Alert'. I ignore it and kept on chuckling.  
  
" Hiragizawa," Syaoran said, sounding dangerous, " You better fix back my clothes or else . . ."  
  
" Else what?" I said between my guffaws.  
  
" I had a nice picture of you and Daidouji-san . . . some where . . ." Syaoran said slyly, putting his hands into his orange pockets.  
  
I jumped at this. Then, wide-eyed, I glared at Syaoran and then wave my hands.  
  
  
  
How dare he threaten me?  
  
  
  
Must put my plan into action now . . .  
  
  
  
After Syaoran checked his clothes, with a satisfied face, I turned around and then magic the photo out of his pocket.  
  
  
  
How he get this picture I don't know, but I'm sure glad to get it back.  
  
  
  
It's a picture of Tomoyo-chan sitting on my lap on a swing, and we were eating an ice cream and were smiling really happily too.  
  
Ah . . .  
  
  
  
I suddenly felt as if I'm in heaven again . . .  
  
Don't ask me why I said 'again', cause, I'm once dead! *Winks *  
  
............................................................  
  
  
  
Ding Dong!!  
  
" Hai!"  
  
Nakuru yelled cheerfully as she ran to open the door.  
  
" Ah! Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru squealed and hugged Tomoyo.  
  
" Oh my! And Sakura-chan too! Hai! Come in! Eriol is expecting you guys!"  
  
At this sentence, my cute little descendant flinched, and then gave me a what-in-the-world-are-you-up-to-now look, or, well, you could say it's a glare.  
  
Good old Nakuru.  
  
  
  
I smiled at Sakura-san and Tomoyo-chan as they come into the living room.  
  
" Ne, minna-san, I brought a surprise!" Sakura-san said cheerfully.  
  
I was rather surprise at this.  
  
  
  
Li Meiling had suddenly popped out of nowhere.  
  
Sakura giggled. " I used the Illusion Card to hide her. Meiling-chan came from Hong Kong about 4 hours ago. She was rather shocked that Syaoran-kun was injured. Ne?" Sakura said, turning to look at a beaming Meiling.  
  
" Hai!" Meiling said.  
  
" Uh, before we go on, can I ask why you guys are doing here?" Syaoran said, blushing a little.  
  
" Oh yeah! Syaoran was sleeping when I invite you," I stated flatly.  
  
" We are here to visit you, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said happily, her face getting really close to Syaoran's.  
  
  
  
And, as expected, he flushed.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo-chan giggled. She looked at me and then smiled happily.  
  
" Let's hope this would cheered Li-kun up a little." Tomoyo said, frowning a little.  
  
  
  
Then she smirked.  
  
  
  
" And let's hope there is a lot of things for me to tape, ne?" Tomoyo said, not taking off that smirk.  
  
  
  
" Ohohohohohohohohohoho!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone, except me of course, sweat dropped at this. Syaoran stared accusingly at me but I just smiled my most innocent smile (which always, as Tomoyo-chan had said during our last 'Expression Lesson', wasn't really innocent. I'm trying to improve that, trust Me.).  
  
  
  
Well, well, my cute little descendant, welcome to my little world of amazing games . . .  
  
  
  
" Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Cue horror movie music)  
  
............................................................  
  
So how's it, guys?????????  
  
(Cue CardCaptors first series theme song)  
  
(Stupid? Lame? Ridiculous? Idiotic? Pathetic? Outrageous? Absurd?) Authors of Fanfictions! (Help me with your powers!)  
  
The secrets of this fic Would be revealed later But if you don't review, It will have no meaning or whatsoever!!!!!!!!  
  
SO TELL ME!!!!!!!! I need to know!!!!!!!! TELL ME!!!!!!!!!! Else how's the story to flow??????? Each chapter needs your opinion!! We had got to unite to prevent it to be ridiculous!!  
  
(Stupid? Lame? Ridiculous? Idiotic? Pathetic? Outrageous? Absurd?) TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!! (I've gotta know!!!!!) Tell ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So that I can control!!!!! The things that you want and the things that I want!!!!!!!!  
  
SOOOOOO..... JUST TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you.  
  
Anyway, previews of the next chapter: Tomoyo's Laughter  
  
"I can't believed I missed Li-kun with orange clothes and a red bow in the hair! Hm ...must tell Eriol-kun to do it again.and is this plan of his going to work? Maybe.but I don't know whether Sakura-chan would be happy.Eriol-kun had some really wild games coming up!"  
  
So guys, REVIEW!!!!!!!I won't post if there are not more than.say.eight reviews?  
  
Eight won't kill Oh no, it won't and that's a deal. So please REVIEW!! And I'll be grateful!  
  
It rhythms!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hugs and kisses from,  
  
Xiaobai the new comer. 


	4. Tomoyo's Laughter

Normal text "Speaking" //Thinking// (Author's notes) * Stress/emphasis *  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't get it. Everyone one knows that CCS belongs to Clamp. So it's no use that I am to say that I own them. Right? So what the hell is *this * disclaimer used for, eh?  
  
Plus, the whole game process 'I Never' was sort of taken out from ' And It All Went Downhill From Here'. What can I do? I'm a new comer.  
  
And now, for the story.  
  
  
  
I Just Want You To Know Who I Am.  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 3: Tomoyo's Laughter ............................................................  
  
" Hai, Li-kun it's your turn."  
  
" Hm." And Li-kun put down a yellow 5.  
  
We were now currently play Uno in Eriol's living room which had a nice wooden floor. Nakuru-chan and Spinel-san had gone out for a walk.  
  
" Sakura-chan, your turn." Eriol-kun said, smiling happily.  
  
" Hoe.yellow 5.ano." and she put a Draw Four Change Colour card.  
  
The next person happens to be Eriol-kun.  
  
" Sakura-chan, what colour do you want?" Eriol said coolly, checking his cards.  
  
"Green." Sakura said, not considering a bit.  
  
//Sakura-chan is having improvements on her memory, ne? Eriol-kun. // I said mentally to Eriol.  
  
//Hai. She chooses green every time she uses this card. // Eriol replied back.  
  
Then he put a green draw two card.  
  
I glared at him a little. Then put a green draw two and another blue draw two cards.  
  
Meiling-chan cheered at this and put a red draw two card.  
  
Li-kun sighed with relief and put a blue draw two card.  
  
Sakura-chan smiled happily and put a yellow draw two card.  
  
Eriol gapped. He had to collect sixteen cards.  
  
//Darn it, Tomoyo-chan. I was so close in saying Uno! // Eriol exclaimed mentally.  
  
//Ohohohoohohoho!!!!! Who ask you to put a draw two? // I retorted back slyly.  
  
//Oops.///  
  
And the game goes on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Until.  
  
  
  
Eriol-kun decides to put his plan into work.  
  
" Ne, Sakura-chan, you want to play a more interesting game?" Eriol asked, smiling innocently (It's not rather convincing, isn't it?).  
  
And the dense little Sakura smiled brightly at this.  
  
" Hai!"  
  
  
  
" Iie!"  
  
Li-kun was glaring at Eriol-kun with an alarming expression.  
  
" I like this game, thank you. So there isn't a need to change it!" Syaoran reasoned.  
  
As usual, Sakura-chan gave Li-kun the puppy eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
And his reason reduced to ' The winner of this Uno game gets to decides which game to play next'.  
  
  
  
And everyone agreed.  
  
............................................................  
  
" Ahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! I won!!!"  
  
  
  
Li-kun cheered in triumph.  
  
Eriol-kun sulked and muttered something that sounds suspiciously like 'Stupid little wolf'.  
  
Sakura-chan just blinked at her cards, then at Li-kun and then muttered " Game over already?"  
  
Meiling-chan frowned at her last card.  
  
Me? I smiled happily of course. It's a long time since Li-kun smiled or even cheered. Besides, *grins evilly* I get to film *him * smiling like an idiot!  
  
This must be my lucky day. (Syaoran: Well, not mine.)  
  
  
  
............................................................  
  
" Hm."  
  
  
  
Li-kun hummed thoughtfully. He looked at each of us, and then hummed again.  
  
  
  
" Hmm."  
  
  
  
Eriol-kun was getting rather annoyed.  
  
  
  
" Cute descendant, are you done with humming? We don't have all the time of the world, you know."  
  
" Well, I don't mind, at least I don't have to play any ridiculous games."  
  
" But you are the one thinking of a game! How can it be ridiculous?"  
  
" Sakura-chan, it can't be ridiculous unless."  
  
" Syaoran is being ridiculous!"  
  
" Meiling!"  
  
  
  
Ohohohohohohoho!!!!! I got all this nicely taped up!  
  
Finally, (Eriol: Yeah, and about time too) Li-kun sighed and announced that we are to play 'I Never'.  
  
  
  
" Uh, if no one have any problems with the rules."  
  
" Ano." Sakura-chan asked timidly.  
  
Everyone turn to look at her.  
  
  
  
Sakura-chan blushed a little, " Um.I don't know the rules."  
  
" Ano ne, Sakura-chan," Meiling started, but was stopped by Li-kun with a glare.  
  
  
  
Then, he smiled at Sakura-chan and went on explaining the rules, not noticing Meiling-chan and I winked at each other.  
  
  
  
" The rules are very simple, Sakura. When it's your turn, you will have to say something that you had never done before. And then, if anyone had done that thing before, they would have to take a swallow from their soda. I'll do an example."  
  
" Um.I had never.gone on a date with Daidouji-san." Li-kun said.  
  
  
  
How did Li-kun know that?  
  
  
  
I blushed a little, so did Eriol-kun. He glared at Li-kun, and then takes a swallow from his soda.  
  
Sakura-chan gapped at this for a minute, then turned to me and smiled happily. " I'm happy for you, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
" Arigatou."  
  
" Basically, the objective of this game is to try and embarrass each other as best as you could."  
  
Li-kun sniggered slightly. So did Meiling-chan. Eriol-kun immediately said, " Let's start the game."  
  
  
  
" Ok.I.never used any kind of magic before." Meiling-chan said.  
  
And I high-fived her while the rest take a mouthful from their sodas.  
  
" Ano.I never play football" Sakura-chan said.  
  
And we girls did high-fives while the guys drank a mouthful of soda.  
  
Now is my turn and now is my chance to take my revenge on Li-kun.  
  
" I had never.rescued Sakura-chan and injured myself." I declared finally.  
  
  
  
This made Li-kun and Sakura-chan blush furiously.  
  
It also made Eriol-kun and Meiling-chan snigger profusely.  
  
And, it made me smile with victory.  
  
  
  
After Li-kun take a mouthful from his soda, Eriol-kun said, " My face is never red when Sakura-chan suddenly appears."  
  
Li-kun flushed even redder, and take a quick gulp from his soda, before Sakura noticed it.  
  
Ohohoho!!! Ah.Revenge is sweet.  
  
  
  
" Hm." Li-kun hummed thoughtfully.  
  
Oops, it's Li-kun's turn already.  
  
" I had never.never ever.lived in England with two guardians." Li-kun said finally.  
  
  
  
" Sly." Eriol-kun muttered.  
  
  
  
And the game goes on and on.  
  
............................................................  
  
"Ha! I call! Four of a kind!" Meiling-chan declared happily.  
  
We were now currently play poker in Eriol's living room which had a nice wooden floor.  
  
In the previous game, Meiling-chan had won as she had the most amount of soda left. So she chooses to play poker.  
  
" Oh shucks," Li-kun groaned, " I had three Queens!"  
  
" I only have a pair of Queens." Sakura-chan muttered.  
  
" I've got three tens!" Eriol cried.  
  
I smiled happily. " I have a Royal Flush."  
  
Everyone turned and gapped at me.  
  
Yeah! Who da woman? You da woman!  
  
" That means, I'm the one choosing the game then. I want to play.Uno!"  
  
" Ok then.Meiling, go get the cards." Li-kun said.  
  
............................................................  
  
" Hai, Eriol-kun, it's your turn."  
  
We were now currently play Uno in Eriol's living room which had a nice wooden floor.  
  
Eriol-kun considered for a minute, then put down four fives.  
  
I stared from my cards to the red five.  
  
Darn it! Not red!  
  
I started taking cards from the main deck.  
  
Yellow six.blue four.green reverse.red five.  
  
Hey, red five!  
  
Happily, I put down the card.  
  
Meiling put another red zero.  
  
  
  
And Li-kun groaned.  
  
" Darned it." He muttered.  
  
And he put a Change colour card.  
  
Eriol-kun, who is the next person, looked at Li-kun and prompted.  
  
" What colour do you want, my cute little descendant?"  
  
Li-kun glared at him, then said, " Yellow."  
  
  
  
  
  
And its Eriol-kun's turn to groan. And he started taking cards from the main deck.  
  
And so the cycle goes on.  
  
............................................................  
  
  
  
" Green six." Eriol-kun said, rubbing his chin.  
  
The game had already lasted for one hour.  
  
And Eriol-kun was now trying to stop Li-kun from ending the game.  
  
Li-kun had only one card left, and Eriol-kun did not have a draw four card. Plus, he can't use magic as Li-kun and Sakura-chan would know it.  
  
Closing his eyes tightly, he put down a red six, a blue six and a yellow six.  
  
Li-kun stared at it for a while, and then frowned.  
  
" Darned it! I was soooo close!" Li-kun groaned.  
  
And he took a card from the deck, while Eriol-kun smirked.  
  
  
  
When Li-kun looked at the card, he gapped even more and then put down two cards and yelled, " Uno GAME!"  
  
  
  
Everyone fell over. Eriol-kun picked himself up and stared at the two cards.  
  
  
  
A yellow five card and a blue five card.  
  
" Urrrgg!! Darn it!!"  
  
  
  
" Yooo Hooo!!!!! I am the champion!!! Hahahaha!!!!!!" Li-kun cheered.  
  
  
  
And in his happiness, he hugged Sakura-chan without knowing it.  
  
  
  
When he realized it, he jumped about twenty centimeters from Sakura-chan, muttering apologies while Sakura-chan just blushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
And I got all this nicely taped up!  
  
............................................................  
  
A very short and stupid chapter, I must admit it is.  
  
(Cue CardCaptors first series theme song)  
  
(Stupid? Lame? Ridiculous? Idiotic? Pathetic? Outrageous? Absurd?) Authors of Fanfictions! (Help me with your powers!)  
  
The secrets of this fic Would be revealed later But if you don't review, It will have no meaning or whatsoever!!!!!!!!  
  
SO TELL ME!!!!!!!! I need to know!!!!!!!! TELL ME!!!!!!!!!! Else how's the story to flow??????? Each chapter needs your opinion!! We had got to unite to prevent it to be ridiculous!!  
  
(Stupid? Lame? Ridiculous? Idiotic? Pathetic? Outrageous? Absurd?) TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!! (I've gotta know!!!!!) Tell ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So that I can control!!!!! The things that you want and the things that I want!!!!!!!!  
  
SOOOOOO..... JUST TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahahaha!!!!  
  
Maybe I'll do other songs.  
  
Anyway, I won't post up the next chapter if there are less than twelve reviews!!  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Previews of the next chapter: Kero's Pudding  
  
" Why are Nakuru and Suppi staying at Sakura's house? Where the heck did my pudding go? Was it hidden or eaten by Nakuru and Suppi? And am I dreaming or did Yue just agreed to my idea of playing a prank on Nakuru and Suppi?"  
  
Not to worry, Kero, as all the questions would be answered in the next chapter of.  
  
'I Just Want You To Know Who I Am'!!!  
  
HON NA NA!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Kero's Pudding

Normal text "Speaking" //Thinking// (Author's notes) * Stress/emphasis *  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't get it. Everyone one knows that CCS belongs to Clamp. So it's no use that I am to say that I own them. Right? So what the hell is *this * disclaimer used for, eh?  
  
And the washing machine incident and the bubble incident is sort of uh.taken out for Dr.M's 'The Magical, Mythical, Mischievous Master Clow'  
  
Don't sue me.T_T I'm really poor to the core..  
  
And, let me say this, Dr. Megalomania's Fanfictions are.... GREAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry for the delay.me have writer's block.  
  
And now, for the story.  
  
  
  
I Just Want You To Know Who I Am.  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 4: Kero's Pudding ............................................................  
  
I sat on the sofa, trying to concentrate on the long, shiny, metallic thingy in front of me. Yue was washing clothes and doesn't want to play with me. " Go and stared at something, Kero" was his flat answer.  
  
And I did.  
  
Now, I'm staring at this long, shiny, metallic thingy (A.N: That's a pen) for about half an hour.  
  
Sakura had gone to that creep's house (A.N: He means Eriol) to visit that gaki (A.N: You should know who the heck is it.) So I am left at home with Yue.  
  
Hmm. the staring thingy sort of works, you know. My stomach stopped growling already!  
  
GGRROOWWLL!!  
  
Oops.guess I can't be too sure about it.  
  
I flew into the washing machine room and saw Yue doodling on the washing machine, staring, as the clothes turn round and round. He was sort of muttering something about 'Did I put enough soap powder' or 'Are the clothes getting dizzy?'  
  
  
  
Wait. Did Yue just ask if the clothes are getting dizzy?  
  
I shook myself and flew over to Yue with the usual greeting.  
  
" YYUUEE!!!!! I WANT PUDDING!!!!!"  
  
Yue snapped out of his daze and frowned immediately as I zoomed headlong into his face.  
  
  
  
Oh my, I would do anything to see that shocked, surprised, amazed looked on his face again! Even going without puddings for two weeks!!  
  
Ouch!! Oh man! My tail is being pulled again..  
  
I tried to turn around and release my tail but Yue pushed my head to the front over and over again with his pale finger and sort of did an evil snigger.  
  
Finally, I had enough.  
  
  
  
I turned into my big form and sweep Yue onto the ground with my wings.  
  
  
  
Of course, that was a really wrong thing to do...  
  
  
  
Yue gave me a deadly glare that could match up with that gaki's one and he started shooting me with his icicles.  
  
  
  
And he wasn't aiming for me.  
  
He's aiming for the walls.  
  
  
  
I yelped in shock and put a magic shield on the walls. If Sakura come back and see the house demolished, erm... I can't imagine what would happen to me.  
  
  
  
After I had finish blocking all the icicles, I turned around and was about to attack Yue when.  
  
  
  
DING DONG!!!  
  
  
  
Both of us stumbled a little. Well, Yue sort of wavered.  
  
I changed back into my small form and Yue changed into Yukito and he patted me. I hate to admit, but Yukito sometimes freak me out. He got that creepy smile and it's like Yue smiling!!  
  
I hide in Yukito's pocket and he opened the door.  
  
  
  
" TSUKISHINO-SAN!!!!"  
  
Um.guess who is it.-_-"  
  
  
  
Yes, it's the Terrible, Horrible, Inedible, ....  
  
Nakuru!!!  
  
And of course.  
  
" KEROBEROS!!!! DID YOU TAKE MY SWEETS?"  
  
The drunken Suppi..  
  
When Yue changed back, he looks as if his mouth is going to pop open any moment.  
  
And I think I had that kind of look too when I heard that they are staying for a night.  
  
I'm sure Yue would be like doing " Oh By Clow Reed's Soul!! Nakuru and Spinel is staying with us!!! Please guide us along!! Please!!"  
  
Yep, I'll be doing that too.  
  
............................................................  
  
" WAAII!!!!!!!! OOKKAASSHHIIII!!!!!!! Okashi!! Okashi!! Okashi!! Okashi!!! OOOIIIISSSHHHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I smacked my head as I got myself 'killed' in my game when Suppi did that 'Okashii Oiishi' Chant.  
  
  
  
Shucks. I was so close in completing that level.he must had do it purposely.  
  
I gave him a sly glance as I thought of an idea. I already have a tactic that could reduce that studious Spinel into a candy-filled Suppi. And now I have another tactic that could turn that candy-filled Suppi into.uh.something.  
  
  
  
But that would need Yue's help.  
  
Doubt that he would agree to it.  
  
............................................................  
  
" YYUUEEE????" I sort of whined.  
  
Yue just grunted.  
  
I sweatdropped, then float over to him and asked him in a really soft voice.  
  
" Yue, you.play.Suppi.?"  
  
Yue turned around and stared at me.  
  
" What did you say again?"  
  
I sweatdropped then repeat what I said just now, " I SAID Do you want to play a trick on Suppi?"  
  
Yue looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, " Alright then, unless.you help me with my plan to trick Ruby Moon first."  
  
I raised my eyebrow. Then nodded and held out my paw, " Deal?"  
  
And Yue shook my paw with two long fingers, " Deal.  
  
............................................................  
  
" YYUUEEEEE!!!!!!!" Came the screeching pink haired creep. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.  
  
Yue rolled his eyes as he looked up from his book. I smirked and then called to that creep.  
  
" Ruby Moon!! Yue's in here!!!!"  
  
At once, there came a squeal from the corridor. Then, as Ruby Moon approached the room, I called to her/him/it again.  
  
" Open the door slowly! Else the door would drop off! It's rather weak! And if it breaks, Sakura would be."  
  
I decided to leave the end unknown, so that it will be more Frightening.  
  
And of course, Ruby Moon falls for it.  
  
She opened the door fast, but did not move fast enough to dodged the bucket of water on the door.  
  
And it came splashing down onto her/him/it.  
  
The next moment, Yue was laughing his head off on the chair. And I join in the laughter too.  
  
Ruby Moon wiped the wet hair out of her/his/it's face, huffed in angry, and stormed out of the room.  
  
As I chuckled helplessly, I turned towards Yue, " Yue.hehehe.the deal? Heheeheee." (A.N: Looking Weird eh?)  
  
Yue, still sniggering a little, nodded his head and, slowly with a little difficulty, stood up and went to Spinel's room.  
  
I followed after him, carrying the SOMETHING in my paws. Hehehehehee.Suppi.you're gonna get it.  
  
I heard Yue enter the room and started talking to him. Then I heard an 'Orf!' and I know its my time to enter.  
  
I flew into the room at full speed and rammed a bar of soap into Suppi's mouth, rubbing it like a toothbrush in his mouth. .  
  
And all the time, Yue was holding on to him and Suppi was struggling for his live.  
  
............................................................  
  
"Hic!"  
  
" Two thousand and one hundred"  
  
"Hic!"  
  
" Two thousand, one hundred and one."  
  
" Hic!"  
  
" Two thousand, one hundred and two."  
  
Suppi's room was now decorated with big bubbles. And they come from-  
  
" Hic!"  
  
" Two thousand, one hundred and three. Wow, Suppi, your bubbles are big, but you have yet break my record of five thousand, four hundred and.and."  
  
" Two." Yue droned.  
  
Suppi glared at us, hiccupping two more times.  
  
" Shut-Hic! Up! Hic!"  
  
I smirked, " Two thousand, one hundred and seven!"  
  
............................................................  
  
I had a really enjoyable day today.  
  
Ruby Moon is drenched, and Suppi coughed out bubbles losing my record by one bubble.  
  
And besides that, I got a picture of both incidents!!  
  
Hahahahaa!!!!!!! And I ate half the pudding in the fridge too! That creep snatched half from me and GAVE it to Suppi when she can't finish it!!!!!! Shucks.  
  
Anyway.  
  
What a nice day indeed.  
  
  
  
And now its time for.... KERO-CHAN AND XIAOBAI CHECK!!!!!!!  
  
Xiaobai: (Sighs in relief) Finally finished this chapter!!!! And a rather short one it it.-_- Kero: Yeah.she's a lazy pig all right. Xiaobai: (Pouts) No pudding. Kero: All right, all right!! She's wonderful, incredible. Xiaobai: Forget it.anyway, how's the chapter today guys? Interesting? Boring? Lame? Well, you'll have to tell me or I won't know what to write in the next chapter! Kero: Ok now, time for.  
  
Preview of the next chapter: Spinel's Revenge.  
  
' That stupid idiotic Keroberos.wait till he knows what I come up for him.Oh, what's this that the Chinese kid is telling Master? Something about a spell for recovering of memories? Hmm.sounds strange.must discuss with the other three.three.weird things. Oh well.have to finish this book.then think of Revenge plan.'  
  
Kero: Stares at the Preview and glares at Xiaobai) what is that all about? A revenge on me? Xiaobai: (Laughs nervously) Ahahaha.uh.you'll find out in the next chapter of . ' I Just Want You To Know Who I Am'!!!  
  
Kero: Don't forget to review!! No chapter until we have 7 reviews!!  
  
Kero and Xiaobai: Hon Na Na!!!!! 


	6. Spinel's Discovery

Normal text "Speaking" //Thinking// * Stress/emphasis *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Really. I Don't Own Them  
  
Now in this episode, we shall have some 'mysteries' uncovered.. In here, you will get a tini-wini-itchi-bichi-tiny bit of information on what is Syaoran going to do to bring back Sakura's Memory...^^ Enjoy.  
  
Besides that, I changed the title for this chapter....From Spinel's Revenge to Spinel's Discovery....  
  
Enough of my crap now.  
  
LET THE FUN BEGIN.......  
  
I Just Want You To Know Who I Am.  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 5: Spinel's Discovery ............................................................................ .....................  
  
It was a really cool morning.  
  
Ah....how I loved cool mornings.  
  
Let's hope Nakuru doesn't come and break it...  
  
" SUPPI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Speaking of the devil, I must say.....  
  
A pair of strong arms suddenly grabbed me and I was soon being STRANGLED by that retarded butterfly....  
  
I groaned, " Nakuru..LET ME GO!!!!"  
  
Nakuru squealed, " Not until I give you this new bag of 'medicine' I got from Keroberos!!"  
  
That...stupid idiotic little git of Clow!!!! How can he give Nakuru SUGAR!!!!!  
  
At that moment, a BAGFUL of sugar entered my mouth. The next thing I know, I was knocked out.  
  
............................................................................ .....................  
  
Aarrgghhh....headache...  
  
That stupid Nakuru...  
  
That's it. I'm going to report her....errr...him..it...oh whatever Nakuru is! I'm going to report NAKURU to Master!  
  
I was about to fly into Master's study when I heard a conversation in it. Knowing that Master doesn't like to be interrupted when he is talking to some one, I decided to wait by the door, which was ajar.  
  
Then I heard that Li guy's voice.  
  
What was he talking to Master about? By his tone, I knew that they are talking about something.. Important.  
  
Ok. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop on people....but the contents of their conversation were so interesting that I must listen. So I peeked in through the gap in the door.  
  
" So you mean I can't use it?" Li said crossing his arms.  
  
" I'm not saying you can't use that spell, it's just that it's very ..... risky!" Master argued, adjusting his glasses.  
  
Hmmm...Spell? What spell? I press my head onto the door to hear more.  
  
" But, Eriol. You must realize that Sakura really need to get back her memories!" Li said, in an urgent voice this time, his hands curled up into fists.  
  
" Get back her memories and lost you?! Are you out of your mind?! Don't you know that if Sakura got back her feelings, the first person she would want to see is not me, or Tomoyo, or her father. Its YOU! Don't you understand that?" Master yelled. I was shocked. Master seldom lost his temper.  
  
There was a long silence. Both of them were staring at each other.  
  
Then the Li guy lower his head and muttered something so softly that I almost couldn't hear it. Yet it was something that sort of..surprised me.  
  
" I just wanted her to know who I am to her...." He had said.  
  
Master looked sadly at him. He placed a hand on the Li's shoulder and said, " Don't worry Syaoran. I'll help you find another spell. Like Sakura said, it will all be all right."  
  
Li looked up, his expression was full of sorrow and pain.  
  
" Thanks...." He muttered.  
  
............................................................................ .....................  
  
I sat on the red cushion chair, flipping through the Chinese Book Of Spells. I was determined to find the spell the Li guy was talking about. Whatever it is, it must be able to let the Card Mistress regain her memories.  
  
Besides that, it must be very risky for the performer....  
  
Hmmmm...yet so far, of the entire memory spell I found, none of them had the power to do that.  
  
Maybe I should tell the other three..... Three...weird things....  
  
............................................................................ .....................  
  
The Orange Round Head Git, The White Face Creep and the Pink Haired Retarded Butterfly was sitting right in front of me now in my room.  
  
I had told Nakuru to form a meeting for us. Nakuru was puzzled, but I tell her she will know everything when the meeting starts.  
  
The White Face Creep raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Boy, what is wrong with him?  
  
" Spinel, may I ask, one more time, why are we here for?" He said, lifting yet another eyebrow.  
  
I resist the urge to burn them away.  
  
"When I call all of you here to a meeting, it will mean that I had something SERIOUS to discuss with you." I stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice.  
  
" Yesterday, I ACCIDENTALLY overheard an interesting conversation between that Li guy and Master Eriol." I continued, ignoring everyone's puzzled faces (except for that White Haired Creep..He lifted hi eyebrow again).  
  
" Li was talking about a spell that could bring back the Card Mistress Sakura's memory."  
  
At this, the White Haired Creep and the Orange Round Head Git shot up.  
  
"WHAT???!!!"  
  
Nakuru was very surprised too.  
  
I nodded. " Yes. And Master Eriol said that Li should not use it. He said that it was too risky. He also said that if Card Mistress Sakura got back her memory, the first person she would want to see is Li."  
  
I stopped to take a breath, then continued, " Sooooo....it means that whatever the spell might be, it must either be able to kill the user or it could make him or her disappear."  
  
" Thus, I call upon all of you just to discuss on what the spell might be. I'm sure that if the Card Mistress Sakura found out that Li was dead when she regain her memories, she would be VERY upset indeed."  
  
The White Haired Creep and the Orange Round Head Git nodded solemnly.  
  
Nakuru went to get some paper and pens, and then we settled down and started listing down the entire memories spell we can think of.  
  
............................................................................ .....................  
  
" Ok....any more spells?" Nakuru asked, checking the list.  
  
The White Haired Creep, the Orange Round Head Git, the Pink Haired Retarded Butterfly and me had been working on the list of spells for a whole four hours.  
  
Master had knocked on the door TWICE. He came in and saw us errrr..playing...this was to cover up on what we were really doing. Nakuru and Yue agued over whose hair is prettier and Keroberus and me we trying outrun each other in the PS2. Master smiled and said that he will bring snacks. But unfortunately for us, we didn't hear that. And we were almost caught by Master the second time he came in.  
  
I sighed. I seemed to have forgotten something...I stared at the list as Nakuru ticked off those that were not passable.  
  
" Nakuru," I said.  
  
" Hm?" she said, ticking away merrily.  
  
" The spell we are looking for should be a Chinese spell."  
  
" Hmmmm...ok....if it's a Chinese spell, we'll be left with these two then." Nakuru said, showing us the spells.  
  
Oh shucks.....  
  
Why, of all spells, must we end up having these two left?  
  
A person with a magic aura that's over 1000 degrees can only perform these remaining two spells, and Li is able to do it. I looked around, " Well, does any of the three of you knows ANYTHING about these two spells?"  
  
The three looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
"That means..." Nakuru said, putting a finger to her (I'll call her 'her' then) mouth.  
  
Yue nodded gravely and Keroberos sweatdropped.  
  
That means we'll have to get it from Master's study.  
  
............................................................................ .....................  
  
It wasn't very difficult to get into Master's study of course.  
  
The problem was that almost ALL the books in the study were about magic spells.  
  
And, Master always mess them up so that every book had at least one spell of one category.  
  
Soooooo......  
  
How are we going to find information about those two spells when we don't know from which books to find from?  
  
" Ne, Suppi-chan. I thought you read finish all the books in Master's library." Nakuru said, as the four of us study the problem.  
  
I looked at her, " Not all, Nakuru. Master never let me read his spell books. He said that I might use it on Keroberos or on you."  
  
"Clever guy he is," Keroberos and Nakuru said. I glared at them.  
  
Then Yue said, " I think Mistress's father's study might have....maybe the basement too..."  
  
I nodded, " Ok...So Keroberos and Yue go to the Card Mistress Sakura's father's study and basement to search for the spells while Nakuru and me search Master's study."  
  
" And also remember to search every book case in the house!" Nakuru reminded.  
  
Yue and Keroberos nodded and set off immediately.  
  
After they left, Nakuru and I put our heads together and started thinking of a plan to get the books in the study.  
  
............................................................................ .....................  
  
I waited as Nakuru bid Master farewell as he set off for school.  
  
Once I heard the door clicked shut, I immediately shoot upstairs to the study and started searching. A few seconds later, Nakuru joined me in the search.  
  
After a few minutes of search, I suddenly hear the front gate clicked open. I peeped at the window and saw something that almost made my heart jump out.  
  
It was Master Eriol.  
  
He seems to be in a rush. He ran into the house and upstairs. Nakuru grabbed a duster immediately and pretended to be dusting the shelf while I zoomed to the fiction storybook section and pretended to be very engrossed in my search for a nice storybook.  
  
Right after I flew to the shelf, Master burst into the room and saw us. He smiled and said, " I forgotten my notebook."  
  
He grabbed his notebook and ran out of the door, yelling byes.  
  
After he rushed out of the gate, Nakuru and I let out the air with relief. We were almost discovered.  
  
  
  
  
  
I slumped down onto the shelf with a giant book in my paws while Nakuru groaned.  
  
We have been searching the house for any hint of the two spells for a whole 12 hours.  
  
" Suppi-chan~~~~~~" Nakuru whined, " Can we stop now?"  
  
I shook my head. " Master is going to come home, so we must use the remaining time we had, which is about-"  
  
Just then the gate swung opened. Nakuru looked at the window and saw Master and that Li guy.  
  
" Exactly one second to clear up this mess of books." Nakuru continued my unfinished sentence with a horrified voice.  
  
" We'll have to think of the excuse then...Nakuru, this is what we'll tell Master when he comes in......" I said, whispering the rest into Nakuru's ear.  
  
............................................................................ .....................  
  
"-You should stay for the night, Syaoran, if you want to discuss with me about the-" Master stopped upon seeing us, his face full of amazement. Li poked his head over Master's shoulder and was amazed too.  
  
I'm currently in a castle made of books, frowning.  
  
Nakuru, who was pretended not to see Master, was squealing over how cute I am. Then she stood up and then said, " I shall be the fairy that rescue you from the castle!"  
  
I frowned even more (I'm acting), and growled, " Nakuru, get me out of here at once."  
  
Nakuru shook her head and was about to remark on something when she 'saw' Master.  
  
" Master! I didn't know you were home!" Nakuru said, 'surprised'.  
  
I turned my head around and saw Master and the Li guy sweatdropping.  
  
" Ne, Eriol-sama, don't you think Suppi-chan looked so KAWAII in that castle!!" Nakuru said, pointing at me.  
  
I frowned again and said, " Master, please get me out of here..."  
  
Master waved his hand once and I was floating around again. " Now Spinel," Master said, " How did you get into that castle? I though you were reading books when I came back just now?"  
  
I sighed, " I was reading that book of Shakespeare's works when suddenly," I shoot Nakuru a dirty look and Nakuru winked, " Nakuru GRABBED me and flung me into that...that..thingy. She put a non-topple spell on it.....that's why I can't get out.."  
  
Master sniggered, " Well, Spinel, maybe next time I'll teach you a counter spell to it then. Now I'll need to clear up this mess..." He waved his hands once and all the books flew back to their original position.  
  
" Nakuru," Master said, tidying up his desk, " got get something for us to eat," He was pointing at that Li guy and himself, " We have something to discuss."  
  
Nakuru nodded and went over to me, " Come on, Suppi. Let's got the supermarket and buy something to cook!"  
  
With that, she grabbed me and walked to the door, passing Master's desk as she went and placing an electronic bug under the ledge.  
  
Then she walked swiftly out of the door, closing it as she go.  
  
  
  
When we were out of hearing range, Nakuru commented on my brilliant acting skills while I remarked about her thinking of bugging the room.  
  
Nakuru smiled happily and take out a thingy that looked like a walkie- talkie, " Now we'll know what the spell is!"  
  
I nodded, " Nakuru, where you get the devices?"  
  
Nakuru grinned gleefully, " From Touya-kun of course."  
  
I shook my head and then the two of us gather together to listen to the conversation.  
  
  
  
You know, I think today must be Friday the thirteen.  
  
All our plans go wrong.  
  
When Nakuru was listening to the conversation until halfway, Master suddenly said, " Spinel, Nakuru, I know you two are listening." Then he laughed gently, " I'll have to thro this bug out then."  
  
After that, we heard nothing more.  
  
Nakuru was very annoyed.  
  
" Shucks!" She huffed. Then she turned to me, " Any other plans, Suppi?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
" I think we should ask Keroberos and Yue then...maybe they made a discovery or something like that." I said, taking the phone into my paws and dialing the Orange Round Head Git's mobile.  
  
" KONNICHIWA!!!!!! To whoever is there, The Great Golden Guardian Beast of The Seal is not available for the moment. Please leave a message after the ringing of the bells."  
  
This ridiculous message was followed by-  
  
"RRRIIINGGGGG!!!! DDDOOONNNGGG!!!!!!!! DDIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!! TTTTIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!!!! LLLLIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A series of deafening bells.  
  
I shoved the phone away from my ears and wait until the bells stops. What is that crazy orange toy thinking about?! Trying to blow out the caller's ear drum?!  
  
The bells ranged for another 10 minutes. Just when I was about to slam the phone down, the bells stopped.  
  
I sighed, " Keroberos, you crazy GIT!!!! What are you thinking of? Trying to blow out my ear drum??!!!!" I take in a really deep breath then continued, " Anyway, just to tell you that we can't find anything about the spells. Nakuru tried bugging, but it failed. Master's too good. Do you guys have any luck? Call me immediately you hear this message."  
  
Then I press the ending button.  
  
Nakuru was rolling on the flowing with laughter. I glared at her.  
  
" Its not funny, Nakuru."  
  
" Oh....hahaa...the face when you...heheeee.....hear the bells was....hohoho...PRICELESS!!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAAA!!!!!!" Nakuru said, bursting into another round of laughter.  
  
I sighed and put my head into my paws.  
  
I'll have to think my head out if I want to outwit Master......  
  
To be continued........  
  
......................................... 


	7. Author Note

To those that read this:  
  
I am VERY annoyed!!!!!! I work SSSSOOOOOOOO hard for this darn story and there is only one or two reviews?!!  
  
I'm really sorry, but I need more reviews, guys.  
  
Thanks.......  
  
From:  
  
XiaoBai 


	8. Question for Eriol and Spinel's Discover...

Normal text "Speaking" =Thinking= (Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I don't wanna own them...don't ask me why  
  
Ah, yes. FINALLY some reviews.....although I have to post a author note first...ah..anyway, this chapter shall be much, much better than the last chapter. I swear!!  
  
Oh well, as usual, enough of my crap. Let the Fun begin....  
  
I Just Want You To Know Who I Am By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 7: A Question to Eriol and Spinel's Discovery 02  
  
--  
  
SPINEL  
  
--  
  
Oh darn.  
  
" Suppi? Are you there?" Came an idiotic voice over the phone.  
  
Oh darn.  
  
" Hello?! As I was saying, Yue and I had no luck here! What about you gu-" I shoved the phone once more away from my delicate ears to protect them from that orange stuff toy's yelling.  
  
I sighed. " Nope. Master came back home too early..."  
  
Silence.  
  
" So.....what shall we do then?" Kero asked slowly.  
  
I was silence for a minute, and then I shoved the phone over to Nakuru, who was listening silently.  
  
Nakuru grabbed the phone and yelled her greetings to Kero, then she said, " Ne, Kero-chan, I think we have not check one or two books in Master's study yet......I'll check them tonight then."  
  
Suddenly I got an idea. I started fidgeting around and did a little jig (It is a terrible habit of mine). Nakuru noticed me and sniggered a bit.  
  
I struggled a little to get the words out of my mouth, " I-I...I have....a...Ihaveawonderfulidea!!!!!"  
  
Nakuru raised an eyebrow. I gulped down a mouthful of air, and then manage to get the words out properly, " I have a wonderful idea!!!!"  
  
--  
  
ERIOL  
  
--  
  
" Ewiol-sama!"  
  
I stopped my conversation with my cute descendant and turned around-  
  
-Only to face the big smiley face of Spinel.  
  
I arched and eyebrow and looked at Syaoran apologetically. Spinel, who is apparently in a hyper mode, giggled and then looked at me, big-eyed.  
  
" Ewiol-sama, I wanna wask yow a qwestion." Spinel purred, very innocent and very cute. It's probably Nakuru and her sweets again.  
  
I smiled gently at him while my cute descendant stared at Spinel unbelievingly, " Nani, Spinel?"  
  
Spinel giggled again and perched on my lap. " Which Chiwese spewl ware yow two tawlking abowt?"  
  
I looked amusedly at my cute descendant and asked, " Wanna tell him?"  
  
My cute descendant shrugged and said, " It's all right, I suppose. He's drunk, so he won't remember anything we said."  
  
I nodded and smiled at my midnight blue little guardian, " Well, Spinel, since you are interested, I'll tell you about it. It's the Ji Yi Hui Fa Shu (A.N: That's in Chinese.). It's also known as Memory Retrieving Skill. This spell can regain someone's memory in a safe way for the user."  
  
Spinel looked bright-eyed at us, and then said, " Bwut.... That would onwy twake effwect onw Muggles......"  
  
" Non-magic people?" My cute descendant muttered. I nodded and then turned to Spinel, " Well, there is another spell, Spinel. But it is dangerous."  
  
" Tewl mwe abowt wit."  
  
" Hmm.......This spell, which is known as the Sacrificial Magic Skill, enable anyone to regain their memories. Even the Card Mistress, Spinel. But it does have its consequences. The user of this spell have to use it on some one else......and he or she must sacrifice one thing."  
  
" And that is his or her life. The spell needs the user's life in order to regain someone's memory." Syaoran continued.  
  
Spinel looked at me with bright eyes, then he looked at Syaoran and then said, " Bwut.....won't thwat bwe tewible?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Spinel, taken aback. I stared at Spinel who suddenly giggled and yell something about Nakuru, Keroberos and sweets, then flew out of the room.  
  
Syaoran stared at me, " I still want to use that spell, Eriol. Nothing now will change my mind."  
  
I looked gravely at him.  
  
" Guess I had no choice after all." I said.  
  
" Demo," Syaoran suddenly said, " How did Spinel know that we are using that spell on a sorceress?"  
  
I stopped and slowly turn to stare at the door. There is something going on with Nakuru and Spinel.......  
  
--  
  
SPINEL  
  
--  
  
I can't believe that my plan worked.  
  
As I flew out of Master's study, Nakuru looked hopefully at me for success of my plan. I gave her the thumbs up, and she gave me a tight hug, which almost suffocates me.  
  
After managing to escape from Nakuru, all my hopes began to waver. That Sacrificial Magic Skill that Master was talking about might be the one Li is going to use on the Card Mistress.  
  
As I stared at Nakuru happily calling Kero and Yue over for another meeting, I can't help sighing.  
  
Wait till they know the bad news.  
  
--  
  
SPINEL  
  
--  
  
" NANI???!!!!!!"  
  
Oh darn.  
  
" Keroberos, will you mind lowering down your voice? You know, at this rate you'll probably wake the whole of Tomoeda." Yue advised.  
  
Kero and Yue came to our house right after we called them. We were in my room (Yue can't stand the pinkness of Nakuru's room) discussing what we had discovered today due to my ingenious (Kero said it was very ridiculous and probably wouldn't work) plan.  
  
I nodded and continued, " Well, as we had know, the Memory Retrieval Spell can only be used on non-magical people. Therefore, Li-san wouldn't used it on the Card Mistress as it will had no effect."  
  
Nakuru nodded and said, " So, our guess is that Li-kun wanted to use the Sacrificial Magic Skill to bring back Sakura-chan's memories. That is the most likely spell he would use."  
  
" But," Kero reasoned, " Sacrificial Skill can only be used by people who had quite a high magic level. And from what I know about that gaki, his level isn't very high."  
  
I sighed, " That's why he will enlist the help from our Master. And it seems to me that Master **is** going to help."  
  
Yue looked around, " So....what are we going to do? We know what spell Li- san is going to use. We know how is he going to do it. We know why-"  
  
" No." Nakuru cut in, " We don't know why Li-kun wanted to use it."  
  
" What do you mean by that?" Kero said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Nakuru take a few breaths and said, " Don't you see it? Even when Sakura- chan got back her memories, Li-kun wouldn't know! He will be dead by then! So what is the use of getting back that memory of Li-kun when he is going to die trying?!"  
  
I frowned, " I heard Master saying this to Li-san. And he said that he just wanted Sakura-sama to know that Li-kun is the man she loved......"  
  
Kero burst, " Hey! That **is** plain selfish!!"  
  
Yue had this despair look on his face, " But I guess it must be painful for Li-san. To love someone who once loved you......Li-san must had spent many days having the desire to love Sakura-sama......You know, that kind of desire is had to control."  
  
We fell silent for many minutes. Yue must had experience that feeling before when Clow was alive. I heard from Kero once when he was totally drunk after eating those wine cookies Master baked for us. He told me that Yue sometimes was so upset that he takes it out on Kero.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened.  
  
" Keroberos? Yue? What are you doing here so late in the night?"  
  
We froze  
  
Great. We woke our Master up.  
  
Kero forced a laugh and said, " We were.....uh....having a campfire!"  
  
I almost fell over when Keroberos came out with that lame excuse. I looked at Master. Hm. He doesn't look convinced.  
  
" Well, if you are having a campfire, why isn't there any fire?" Master inquired, his eyebrows raised.  
  
We looked uneasily at each other and I managed to sprout, " Uh. There is an imaginary campfire, Master. You see, we are trying to increase our imagining skills."  
  
Yep. A lame excuse indeed. I received glares from Yue, Keroberos and Nakuru. I shrugged lightly.  
  
Master was still suspicious. He was looking at us with that I-think-I-know- what-you-guys-are-doing look. He closed his eyes, smiled and stepped into the room and sat down beside me.  
  
" Spinel, I must say that your lying skills are terrible. So are yours, Keroberos." He said, smiling.  
  
Kero and I flushed, while Nakuru sniggered. Then Master said, " So what are you going to do about Syaoran?"  
  
I felt my eyes widened to the size of saucepans. Master chuckled and continued, " Oh please. You think you ingenious all-time powerful Master had no idea what you guys are doing? Well, ** I ** don't think so."  
  
I looked at Nakuru. It was obvious that she was in shock. Her mouth was almost touching the ground. I sighed.  
  
" Master, I had no idea what you are talking about." I muttered, trying to protect the secret till the last minute.  
  
Master laughed, " Spinel, it is no use to hid the truth from me. I know what you guys are doing, Spinel. I know why Nakuru had put you in that book castle that day. It was your idea, was it not?"  
  
I frowned. " Damn." I cursed, and then I sighed. " Guess we'll have to reveal it to you then......"  
  
We told Master all about our discoveries, our predictions and assumptions and what we think of Li-san. Master told me the real reason why Li-san wanted to use the spell.  
  
"I can't..share my love with Sakura, but instead, watch her as she says " Syaoran-kun is my best friend" and "I am Syaoran-kun's best friend" . I can't do anything about it. I can't just reverse time and get that card before it removes her memory. I am totally helpless Eriol. Helpless. You know, **helpless**? As in being vulnerable and weak and totally useless. And you know what Eriol? It hurts to be helpless like that. It hurts a lot. And that thought makes me cry."  
  
That is what Li-san told Master that day I heard them. And I know that this means a lot to Li-san because he wouldn't cry very often. In fact, it was even rare that he even thought about almost crying. We were silent for a long time. No one had anything to say. We were totally speechless. Finally, Nakuru whispered.  
  
" So. What is he going to do?" She whispered gently. Master eyed her and his expression softened.  
  
" He is going to do it, Nakuru. He said he is going to do it after he finish the letter for his....." Master stopped. He looked very pained. " He......he is going to do it after finishing the letter for his family."  
  
I felt a wave of anger coursing through me. " Why must he do this?" I said, softly at first but getting louder. Everyone turned their heads and stared at me. I glared at the floor.  
  
" Why must he be so selfish?! If he die, many people will be sad! There is his family, his friends, Sakura....I...I-" I felt my voice faltering. I lowered my head, embarrassed by my sudden outburst and muttered apologies.  
  
" You are right, Spinel." Master said. I looked up at him. He was looking very grim. " Syaoran shouldn't be doing this...."  
  
" Are you going to stop him?" Yue asked. Master shook his head. Then he smiled that smile of his that means that something is going to happen soon.  
  
" No. We let him do it. But....We'll do something that can save Syaoran and bring back Sakura-chan's memories." He said now smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Kero looked completely confuse, " How are we going to do it?"  
  
Master just smile, " You'll see, Keroberos. You'll see."  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Okay. That's another chapter done! I'll like to thanks those people who reviewed!! I love you guys!!! Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. Now on to the next story! I'm having this fanfic writing marathon I created for myself....... Ah well, please give me any comments you have guys. Flame if you want too. Just review and tell me what to change or something and I'll do something about your comments.  
  
Anyway, Please Review! By the way, I think the story should be ending soon......*shrugs* and I also noticed that people hadn't review my other newly posted chapters......*sigh* please review them. Please REVIEW!!  
  
Okay then. Till next time, same story, same author. Ciao!  
  
XiaoBai. 


	9. Sakura's New Card

Almost to the end, guys!  
  
Anyway, a little upset cause no one reviewed Seven Dragons of Heaven and Earth...Please review it guys, I really *sweat* over it! Anyway, please also read my newest story The Tarot and Sakura Cards. It WILL be VERY interesting later on, guys! So please read it!!!!!! And besides that, *I* design the Tarot Cards myself!!!! So, go read it, and review me if you want the pictures.  
  
I failed two subjects for my midterms...-_- Oh yeah, and I had fallen in love with Fruits Basket. It is totally hilarious! _  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I don't wanna own them...don't ask me why.  
  
I Just Want You To Know Who I Am By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 8: Sakura's new card.  
  
Eriol-kun came to visit today and I was a little surprise. It was Sunday, so he probably shouldn't be going around visiting people. He brought Spinel and Nakuru along too and they went to play with Kero-chan immediately.  
  
Otousan and Onnichan were not at home today. Otousan had this digging excursion and Onnichan is going with him because Otousan needed a few more people.  
  
Eriol-kun was looking rather grim as he told me that he wanted to tell me something. But by his tone and his expression, I realize it wasn't something good.  
  
I had a really bad feeling.  
  
" Sakura-chan. I'm going to tell you something. Something that you might had a hard time believing it."  
  
I nodded.  
  
Eriol-kun continued, " Syaoran is going die tonight."  
  
I felt my eyes widen, " Syaoran-kun? Die?" I felt my mind whirl around. I felt confuse and I felt a mixture of many feelings boiling in my body.  
  
Eriol-kun was eyeing me carefully. Then he slowly said, " How do you feel now?"  
  
"I....I...I-can't..." I began, stuttering. I found that words couldn't form in my mouth. I felt my throat was dry and I began choking.  
  
" Sakura-chan. Do you know why you are feeling like this?" Eriol-kun asked softly. I felt my eyes began to sting and something warm and wet was falling down my cheek. I lifted my hand and brushed the liquid away. It was my tears.  
  
I looked up and the tears began to fall quickly. Eriol-kun had already taken out his handkerchief and handing it to me. I took the handkerchief and wiped my eyes, but the tears kept on coming.  
  
" Eriol-kun...why--" I stammered, my voice breaking. I felt very confused, yet very, very sad at the same time. Why am I feeling very sad? Why do these tears fall? I had no answer. I felt very puzzled yet depressed at the same time. Then, Eriol-kun said, " Sakura-chan, do you want to know why?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
Eriol-kun took a deep breath and said, " Do you remember that final card?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
" That final card takes away memories, Sakura-chan. You sacrificed your memories to capture that card."  
  
" But...I still-still remember the-the cards, the people-everything..." I hiccupped.  
  
Eriol-kun nodded and continued, " Aa. But the card took away something. Do you sometimes feel empty? Like something was taken from you?"  
  
I bit my lips. They taste salty. Probably because of the tears falling onto my lips. I thought back to the time when I got home from capturing the last card. I remember seeing Syaoran-kun smiling at me as he turned to go. I remembered that the smile never reached his eyes. I frowned. At that moment, I felt empty. As if someone or something had eaten my stomach.  
  
I nodded.  
  
" Does it only happen around Syaoran?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
Eriol-kun sat back into the chair and sighed, " Just as I had predicted."  
  
I stared at Eriol-kun. The tears had stopped, but my heart still felt very sad. Eriol-kun sighed again and sat back up again, " You know what, Sakura? The last card had erased the memories of you and Syaoran together."  
  
I frowned, "But I was rarely out with Syaoran-kun."  
  
Eriol-kun nodded, " That card erase all the memories of you and Syaoran together, Sakura-chan."  
  
" But--"  
  
Just then, the bell rang. I looked out of the living room door and looked back at Eriol-kun. Eriol-kun smiled, " About time too."  
  
He got up, walked to the door and opened it. Tomoyo-chan stepped in, with a big bag in her hands.  
  
" Konbanwa, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo-chan greeted. I greeted her back, still looking at her with a surprised expression. Tomoyo-chan slipped on the slippers as Eriol-kun closed the door and grabbed my arm.  
  
" Come, Sakura-chan. We got something to watch!" Tomoyo-chan said enthusiastically. I stared, puzzled, at Tomoyo-chan and the smiling Eriol- kun as they led me upstairs.  
  
" Watch what, Tomoyo-chan?" I asked.  
  
Eriol-kun smiled knowingly.  
  
" You'll know later."  
  
We reached my room. There was little or no sound coming from it, which was considered surprising since I had Kero-chan, Nakuru-chan and Spinel-chan in the room. Tomoyo-chan opened the door to reveal the three guardians sitting quietly on the floor, staring deeply and meaningfully at me, then at Tomoyo- chan, then at Eriol-kun. Tomoyo-chan pulled me into the room and Eriol-kun closed the door after us. I was led to the front to the television screen and Tomoyo-chan told me to sit down. Eriol-kun sat down beside me and Tomoyo-chan crawled over to the tape recorder with a tape in her hand. She inserted the tape and press play.  
  
I felt my eyes widened as I heard the voices.  
  
It was Syaoran-kun's voice.  
  
And he was saying 'I like you, Sakura.'  
  
--  
  
I sat there, dumbstruck as the tape continued to play on. Syaoran-kun was in his green ceremonial robes and he looked very fatigue. I saw myself trying to carry him up. I saw him grabbing my arm when I went to find help.  
  
I saw him saying those three words softly.  
  
" I like you."  
  
I heard Tomoyo-chan's voice to my side, " I was asleep then. Eriol-kun had cast a spell to turn the day into night, causing every non-magical folks to fall asleep. Surprisingly, my V-8 videocam was still switched on. And...it recorded everything."  
  
I felt tears began to fall again as I stared at the moving people in the screen. I remember everything now. I remember how we first met. How we first became friends. How we first fight together against the cards. How Syaoran-kun always protect me.  
  
The tears it the floor and started to glow. I looked down to the ground and saw my magic crest appear. Golden beams were gathering and slowly, a card grew into existence.  
  
I stared at the card. It was nameless, and the picture is basically just a red heart with a pair of with wings.  
  
The room was silent for a moment,  
  
" It worked." Tomoyo-chan whispered, her hands covering her mouth.  
  
Then Eriol-kun suddenly leaped to his feet.  
  
" Sakura, what time is it now?" He asked tersely. He didn't wait for a rely, but instead, snapped at Nakuru-chan, " Ruby! Time!"  
  
Nakuru-chan replied immediately, " 11.30p.m."  
  
Kero-chan's eyes widened, " Oh no...Syaoran is going to perform the spell in half an hours time!"  
  
" What?" I yelled. Gritting my teeth, I grabbed my baton and turned it into the pink baton.  
  
" Keroberos!" I snapped, " Return to thee true form, NOW!"  
  
Kero-chan changed and I sat on his back, " Get to Syaoran-kun, now!"  
  
The wind was blowing fiercely into my face. It was very cold. I am feeling very cold.  
  
Maybe my heart had become cold at the idea that I can't stop Syaoran-kun in time.  
  
" No..." I muttered, clutching my newest card tightly, " Wait for me, Syaoran-kun...don't die!"  
  
I felt more tears flowing out of my eyes and down my cheeks.  
  
-- --  
  
Okay, short chapter there....but I realized that I haven't update this story for a long time.....I think I forgotten about it...*smacks head HARD*  
  
Anyway, as you can see, the story is probably ending in the next chapter.... So please review this chapter! ^_^U Thanks you for all your reviews and support. It really makes me happy to know that people DO read my stories.  
  
*Bows low* See you in the next chapter then!  
  
Ciao!  
  
XiaoBai a.k.a. SmallW 


End file.
